Some vehicles are equipped with a tow hitch that allows a trailer or other towed vehicle to be coupled thereto so that the towing vehicle can tow the trailer. Generally, the trailer hitch is mounted to a rear support structure of the towing vehicle proximate the vehicle's rear bumper, and includes a hitch ball having a certain diameter. The towed vehicle typically includes a trailer tongue that extends from a front end of the towed vehicle. The trailer tongue often includes a cup in which the hitch ball is positioned to couple the hitch to the trailer tongue. A securing mechanism within the cup, such as a metal flap, is selectively positioned around the ball when it is inserted in the cup to securely hold the tongue to the hitch.
When the towed vehicle is detached from the towing vehicle, the trailer tongue is generally supported on an adjustable stand so that the cup is positioned higher above the ground than the ball of the hitch. When the operator of the towing vehicle attaches the tongue to the hitch, he will back up the towing vehicle to position the hitch ball just below the cup. Once in this position, the tongue is lowered onto the ball by lowering the stand.
Generally it takes a significant amount of experience and skill for the vehicle operator to accurately position the hitch ball below the tongue cup when backing up the towing vehicle to connect the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle. Regardless of the operator's skill and experience, it is nearly impossible to exactly position the hitch ball at the proper location. Therefore, the operator usually must use the trailer tongue to manually move the towed vehicle in a right or left or front or back direction to provide the exact alignment. Because the towed vehicle may be large, heavy and cumbersome to move, this is sometimes a difficult task.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method to assist in coupling the vehicle and the trailer. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.